L'alchimie d'une danse
by flogudule
Summary: OS. Un bal est organisé à Poudlard,Hermione y va avec Ron mais son cœur en accompagne un autre : Harry qu’elle aime depuis si longtemps…Mais la magie d’une danse avec lui lui donnera un peu d’espoir… Peut être son cœur s’élèvera t il dans les nuages…


Coucou… 

Voici un nouvel One-Shot que j'ai écrit pendant les vacances…

J'ai adoré l'écrire, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous à la lecture…

Bizoos

Flogudule

_Pour Christel… Je t'adore Chris ! Je serai toujours là pour toi…_

**L'alchimie d'une danse**

Le soleil se couche ce soir sur Poudlard dans une somptueuse nuance de roses alors que déjà, les étoiles répandent une faible lueur dans le ciel…

Tandis que les fenêtres du château s'éclairent petit à petit et derrière l'une d'elle, une jeune fille rêve…

Un grand bal est organisé à Poudlard ce soir et elle sait bien que dans peu de temps, elle devra rejoindre son cavalier dans leur salle commune… Mais pour l'instant, elle a bien envie de laisser son esprit s'évader dans les étoiles… Au fond, elle ne souhaite pas véritablement aller à cette soirée que ses camarades qualifient déjà d'inoubliable mais elle l'a promis à son cavalier et de toute façon, tous les élèves à partir des quatrièmes années seront là, il n'est donc pas question qu'elle se fasse remarquer par son absence…

A regret, elle abandonne donc les quelques coussins sur lesquelles elle s'était allongée pour mieux rêver et descend les escaliers… Elle se croit laide, sans beauté alors que ce soir particulièrement, elle est enchanteresse… Son doux visage est délicatement rehaussé par quelques légères touches de maquillage qui viennent faire davantage ressortir ses beaux yeux noisette où danse encore un souffle de rêves ; ses cheveux bruns aux légers reflets que l'été a fait apparaître ont été lissés et élégamment remontés sur sa nuque… Et sa tenue vient majestueusement embellir cette jeune étudiante… Elle a longuement cherché une toilette qui conviendrait à son style et a finalement eu un coup de cœur pour cette robe rouge foncé… Les fines bretelles en or dégagent agréablement son ses épaules alors que le haut de la robe est fait d'un faux corset qui souligne sa taille fine et dont le ruban qui le resserre est un fin fil d'or. La robe s'évase ensuite largement jusqu'à ses pieds tandis que de légères lignes dorées suivent la forme de la jupe… L'ensemble donne une impression de finesse distinguée pleine de féminité… Et convient parfaitement à la jeune femme qui l'arbore… Pour compléter sa tenue dans la perfection, la belle enchanteresse a mis une discrète chaîne en or qui porte un pendentif en cristal en forme de larme et une bague en or avec un petit diamant brille à un de ses doigts…  
Elle est ravissante et pleine de charme… Mais elle est la seule à ne pas s'en rendre compte…

Sa douce solitude se termine pourtant lorsqu'elle arrive dans la salle commune et que tous les regards convergent sur elle. Elle se demande pourquoi tant de regards la fixent, si il y a un problème dans sa tenue et ses pommettes se mettent à rougir…

Enfin, son cavalier pour le bal arrive près d'elle, Ron est vêtu simplement, un costar brun avec un nœud papillon assorti et une cravate blanche un peu éliminée. En la voyant, Ron écarquille les yeux, se demandant si cette magnifique jeune femme et bien Hermione…  
Dès qu'il a su qu'il y avait un bal, Ron a couru demander à celle qu'il aime d'être sa cavalière au bal… Il ne le sait pas mais si Hermione a accepté, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre que Harry y allait avec Ginny et qu'elle n'a pas osé lui refuser…

Ron espère bien trouver un moment propice pour faire sa déclaration à Hermione ce soir, il veut qu'elle soit enfin sa petite amie !

Quelque peu mal à l'aise dans cette robe qui fait d'elle une femme, Hermione se décide à prendre la main que son cavalier lui tend et avec lui, elle traverse la salle commune. Certaines mauvaises langues diraient que c'est une reine et un de ses serviteurs qui s'apprêtent à aller au bal ensemble…  
Mais Hermione aime Ron comme un ami et de toute façon, elle n'a pas l'habitude de juger les autres sur leur apparence ou leur fortune… La préfète des Gryffondors s'est très bien rendue compte des sentiments de Ron à son égard mais elle ne peut pas forcer son cœur et lui offre donc son amitié sans compter. Plus que tout, Hermione espère que Ron ne lui fera pas part de ses sentiments, elle ne veut pas lui faire du mal alors qu'un si grand bal est organisé…

Près de la porte, le couple si mal assorti est dévoré des yeux par un beau jeune homme élégant… Il porte une chemise noire légèrement ouverte ainsi qu'un pantalon et un veston d'un noir profond ; il n'a pas mis de cravate, il a jugé qu'il aurait l'air engoncé et à le voir, il n'en a pas besoin, il est parfait ainsi ! Ses cheveux indomptables et son sourire qui est ravageur à chaque fois qu'il éclate sur son visage le rendent irrésistible !  
Pour l'instant, son regard émeraude où il est si plaisant de se noyer est dardé sur ses deux meilleurs amis… Ou plutôt, sur la rayonnante cavalière mais cela, personne ne s'en aperçoit !

« Hermione… Tu es splendide » ne peut s'empêcher d'avouer Harry en rougissant

« Merci Harry » dit Hermione en rougissant à son tour, de confusion… Elle voudrait garder ces mots pour elle mais déjà, ils s'envolent à l'oreille du Survivant « Tu es vraiment éblouissant… Les filles seront à tes pieds ce soir ! »

« Ah bon ? Ah hum… C'est gentil Mione… Mais tu sais, l'avis d'une seule compte… » répond Harry, devenant pivoine devant de tels compliments et la confidence qu'il vient de faire.

« Je m'en doute… Passe une bonne soirée Harry ! » termine la préfète avec un sourire un peu triste

Hermione reprend alors doucement la main de Ron qu'elle avait inconsciemment lâchée en apercevant Harry et le couple s'en va vers la Grande Salle dans un silence un peu gêné… Ron aimerait complimenter Hermione mais il n'arrive pas à parler face à cette femme qui l'impressionne sans le vouloir et ses oreilles se mettent à rougir d'embarras… Il parvient pourtant heureusement à vaincre sa timidité pour balbutier rapidement :  
« Harry a raison Mione, tu es merveilleuse ce soir ! » Et puis, se rendant compte de sa gaffe, il ajoute : « Enfin, pas que ce soir bien sûr mais bon, tu comprends quoi… »

Oui, Hermione comprend… Et elle réalise aussi que si la remarque de Ron l'a fait sourire, celle de Harry l'a bien plus touchée… Rien de bien étonnant à cela en fait…

Harry… Il est tellement plus que Ron pour elle… Ron est comme le frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu tandis qu'Harry… Harry est le centre de ses pensées depuis bien longtemps, c'est Harry qui décide involontairement de la fréquence des battements de son cœur, c'est à Harry qu'elle pense pour s'endormir et c'est toujours lui qui peuple ses rêves…  
Harry qu'elle… elle a mis du temps à le comprendre elle-même et à l'accepter… Harry qu'elle aime… Au fond de son cœur, elle sait, elle sent, que ce n'est pas un amour d'enfant ou d'adolescent, c'est un amour profond, passionné mais plein d'estime et de respect… Le Grand Amour…

Si elle l'a enfin compris, ce n'est pas grâce aux centaines de romans d'amour qu'elle a lus qui auraient pourtant du lui faire comprendre la nature de ses sentiments envers Harry… Mais non, elle a compris quand elle a senti cette impression qu'on lui plongeait une épée dans le cœur chaque fois que Harry lui parlait de la fille qu'il aimait… En fait, elle devrait remercier Cho Chang, c'est par tout ce que Harry disait qu'elle qu'Hermione a pu ouvrir les yeux… Il lui a fallu du temps pour accepter qu'Harry était bien plus encore qu'un meilleur ami pour elle et qu'elle avait le droit de l'aimer…

Oui, elle aime Harry mais elle a toujours caché ses sentiments, c'est un jardin secret où elle se plaît à espérer et à rêver… Même si Hermione est sûre que cet amour ne sera jamais réciproque, elle ne veut pas se morfondre dans la tristesse et puis… Il y a toujours une lueur d'espoir dans la nuit donc elle préfère continuer à cultiver doucement cet amour…  
Si un jour, l'occasion se présentait de l'avouer à Harry, pourquoi pas… Pourtant, lorsque cette pense l'effleure, une peur surgit à elle : et si Harry ne voulait plus d'elle comme amie alors ?

Non ! se ressaisit-elle, elle est au bras de Ron maintenant et c'est à lui qu'elle doit penser !  
Elle serre donc un peu plus son bras contre le sien et c'est en pensant à son rouquin préféré qu'elle pénètre dans la grande salle qui est somptueuse pour l'occasion !

Une gigantesque couronne de fleurs fait le tour des murs de la salle avec de belles arabesques dans un fondu de toutes les couleurs absolument époustouflant ! Des centaines de bougies flottent au plafond alors que les grandes tables ont disparues, laissant place à de petits box plus intimes pour les groupes… Un orchestre sans musiciens jouera toute la soirée…  
Une immense piste de danse a été emménagée et le sol est à cet endroit illuminé de petites lumières ; pour parfaire l'impression des couples d'être seuls au monde, les professeurs ont créé un léger brouillard sur la piste de danse, les danseurs auront ainsi l'impression de danser dans un doux nuage… Avec les couleurs du coucher de soleil qui percent à travers les vitres, l'ambiance est… magique…

Dumbledore a fait le choix de la musique et de nombreuses rumeurs courent à l'école… Il paraîtrait qu'il y aura du rock mais aussi des slows ; qu'un roi et une reine du bal seront élus ; qu'ils devront danser un superbe slow devant toute l'école ; qu'ils devront s'embrasser ; que le professeur McGonagall sera la cavalière du directeur ; que Rogue sera accompagnée et bien d'autres encore !

Hermione et Ron vont s'asseoir à une petite table et sirotent une boisson avant d'être rejoints par Ginny et Harry ; le silence qui pesait entre eux deux s'évapore immédiatement au profit de deux conversations : Harry et Ron qui discutent de Quidditch et Hermione et Ginny qui parlent et admirent les tenues des autres filles.  
Hermione n'a pas manqué de regarder la robe de Ginny qui est… à son image. C'est une robe très simple, verte, dont la jupe virevolte jusqu'au genou de la dernière des Weasley qui se resserre à la taille grâce à un bandeau du même vert bouteille pour plus haut, se finir en un petit col rond et de courtes manches… Une robe simple mais gracieuse, qui convient bien à Ginny…

Les deux filles sont en grande discussion à propos de la robe de Cho Chang quand soudain, le directeur se leve, provoquant par là un silence le plus total.

« Mes chers élèves, bonsoir !  
Dans quelques instants commencera un bal qui, je l'espère pour vous, vous sera inoubliable ! J'ai entendu nombre de rumeurs le concernant et je voudrais vous fixer sur un point : non, je ne danserai pas le swing avec le professeur McGonagall ! » dit le directeur avec un grand sourire, provoquant un fou rire général, les élèves étant tous en train d'imaginer la scène…  
« Par contre, j'ai le plaisir de vous confirmer qu'en effet, il y aura de nombreux styles de musique, qu'un roi et une reine seront élus par les autres élèves et devront en effet danser un slow… mais pas spécialement devant toute l'école ! Pour l'élection du roi et de la reine du bal, je demanderai à chaque élève d'aller noter sur un parchemin qui se trouve près des grandes portes le nom des deux personnes qui pour lui, méritent ce titre. Le vote sera totalement anonyme, les noms que vous aurez inscrits s'effaçant automatiquement ! Ah aussi, la plume détecte si la personne est déjà venue écrire donc inutile d'essayer de tricher !  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée à tous ! » termine le directeur en se rasseyant. Et, d'un geste de la main, il fait débuter la soirée par un rock entraînant !

Aussitôt, les deux garçons se lèvent et invitent courtoisement leur cavalière à danser…  
Après des débuts maladroits, Ron se débrouille assez bien et Hermione ne tarde pas à rire aux éclats face aux plaisanteries de son cavalier. Non loin d'eux, Ginny apprend patiemment à Harry à danser, ce dernier en ayant eu bien rarement l'occasion, il ne sait pas comment bouger mais petit à petit, il devient plus à l'aise sur la piste et n'a alors plus rien d'un débutant !

Les deux couples dansent ainsi sur quelques musiques avant de retourner à leur alcôve pour se reposer quelques minutes et discuter entre amis…  
Le grand sujet de conversation de toutes les tables est bien évidemment les deux personnes que l'on pense devenir roi et reine ! Certains noms sont souvent répétés comme Cho Chang qui a l'air d'être favorite pour le poste de reine ! Tandis que pour le roi, les filles chuchotent le nom de Draco Malefoy, le blond aux yeux bleus irrésistibles, et on entend par ci par là celui de Harry Potter, le beau brun dont l'air timide fait craquer de nombreuses élèves et dont les yeux verts étincellent parfois d'une lueur envoûtante…  
En définitive, Draco Malefoy et Cho Chang sont bien partis pour être élus !

Tandis que Ron et Ginny vont ensemble noter leurs préférences pour le roi et la reine de la soirée, Harry contemple discrètement Hermione…

La préfète a les yeux tournés vers la piste de danse mais son esprit est ailleurs, dans un rêve où elle danserait avec Harry… Mais voilà qu'elle apprend qu'elle doit avoir un Ange Gardien quelque part puisque Harry vient effectivement devant elle pour l'inviter à danser sur la musique animée qui résonne pour l'instant !

« Madame, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? » lui demande-t-il d'un ton très sérieux

« Avec grand plaisir Monsieur… » répond-t-elle avant de se lever et de jeter un discret coup d'œil à sa tenue pour en vérifier l'élégance.

Elle lui prend à la main et à deux, ils se dirigent vers la piste où ils ne tardent pas à danser avec de nombreux mouvements et un sourire éclatant aux lèvres !  
Alors qu'avec Harry, elle invente un style de danse ayant trait au swing, Hermione se sent vraiment heureuse ! Par instants, Harry lui prend la main pour accomplir une figure et à chaque fois, elle cache un tressaillement…

Pourtant, il faut bien que l'air se finisse un jour mais le couple n'envisage pourtant pas pour cela de retourner s'asseoir ! Ayant remarqué que Ron et Ginny attendaient toujours pour donner leur avis, Harry reconduit son invitation pour la prochaine danse dont il ne sait pourtant pas encore le style…  
Durant les quelques instants qui séparent les mélodies, les deux meilleurs amis restent sur la piste, les mains dans les mains et les yeux dans les yeux… Oui, les professeurs ont bien réussi la décoration, pour Hermione, plus rien n'existe si ce n'est le couple momentané qu'elle forme avec Harry…

Les premières notes du nouvel air retentissent alors doucement dans la salle… Un slow… Hermione n'en croit pas ses yeux, peut-être va-t-elle danser un slow avec Harry !

Mais… un remord l'étreint… Elle est la cavalière de Ron, elle lui doit le premier slow… Va-t-elle donc devoir refuser de réaliser un rêve ?  
Elle ne veut pas faire ça à Ron, elle l'aime… Comme un frère c'est vrai mais ça ne change rien, elle ne veut pas le blesser ! Même si pour ça elle doit s'interdire sa chance avec Harry ? Oui… Elle ne veut pas trahir son 'frère…  
Harry quant à lui a l'air gêné si on en juge par le léger rouge qui colore ses joues… Malgré son embarras, il jette un coup d'œil à la ronde, respire à fond et lui demande :

« Hum… Mione… Ron a dû sortir je crois… Puis-je lui emprunter sa cavalière une fois encore ? »

« Et bien… Si il n'est pas là, je suppose que ça ne pose pas de problème… » répond Hermione un peu nerveuse

Et voilà, la mélodie a commencé mais aucun des deux ne bouge… Ils sont tous les deux troublés et n'osent pas se rapprocher …

C'est Hermione qui se décide pourtant à détendre l'atmosphère en lançant gentiment :  
« Bon… Il faut peut-être qu'on danse, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Euh… Oui… C'est une bonne idée… »

Harry s'approche alors maladroitement, il ne sait où mettre ses mains et rougir ne l'aide en rien !  
Hermione décide pour finir de l'aider et entoure ses bras autour du cou de son cavalier alors que Harry encercle enfin doucement la taille d'Hermione de ses mains crispées… La jolie danseuse pose alors sa joue contre l'épaule de son cavalier et ils se laissent porter par la musique…

Tout doucement, Harry se décontracte et laisse même sa tête aller contre celle de sa partenaire dont les paupières s'ouvrent à demi ; à moitié dans un rêve et à moitié dans la réalité….

Ils sont bercés dans leur danse romantique ; plus rien n'existe autour d'eux…  
Alors que toutes les personnes présentes les regardent… ceux qui dansaient ont arrêté, ceux qui parlaient aussi ; toute l'école regarde le spectacle si touchant de ce couple auréolé d'amour…

Et ils dansent ensemble, perdus dans leur bulle pendant des moments d'Eternité… Il n'y a plus de problèmes ou d'ennuis, juste la présence de l'autre contre soi….

Quand la musique se tait finalement doucement, ils rouvrent les yeux, quittant leurs instants au Paradis pour se retrouver cibles de tous les regards…

Hermione et Harry échangent un dernier regard rempli d'émotions bouillonnantes avant de se séparer à regrets pour retrouver leur table où Ron les attend d'un air maussade en buvant un verre…

Ils ont tous les deux du mal à retrouver la terre ferme et leurs yeux rêveurs ne cessent de se croiser, pour s'assurer que ces moments magiques ont bien existé…

« Excuse-moi Ron, je ne te voyais pas et je me suis autorisé à t'emprunter ta divine cavalière, j'espère que ça ne te dérangeait pas… » explique Harry en retrouvant son meilleur ami

« Il n'y a pas de problème Harry, Hermione n'est pas à moi… » répond Ron d'un ton particulièrement peu convainquant. Tout le monde a senti qu'il aurait voulu ajouter : « Pas encore… » et une certaine gêne s'installe.

« Bon… Hum… On va danser Ginny ? » lance Harry en essayant de paraître naturel mais ce qui échoue complètement, comme toujours quand Harry est dans ce type de situations…

Ginny a pourtant très bien compris l'allusion et elle et Harry s'en vont rapidement.

Hermione comprend le trouble de Ron mais ne sachant sur le moment comment rendre le sourire à son cavalier si vite contrarié, elle balbutie qu'elle doit aller voter mais qu'elle revient tout de suite et elle s'en va rapidement, toujours bouleversée par les moments d'intimité qu'elle vient de vivre….

En attendant son tour pour donner son choix pour le roi et la reine du bal, Hermione réfléchit à la façon de tout aplanir avec Ron… Elle n'a rien fait de mal en fait… Vraiment ? lui chuchote une petite voix. Si, elle a le tort d'accompagner un garçon qui l'aime alors qu'elle ne l'aime pas… Et elle vient de passer des instants merveilleux avec un cavalier qui n'est pas le sien…  
Le mieux est sans doute que quand elle reviendra près de Ron, elle s'excuse de ne pas avoir dansé ce premier slow avec lui et puis… On verra…

Maintenant, il faut qu'elle réfléchisse aux deux noms qu'elle va inscrire…  
Elle ne comprend pas toutes ces filles qui pensent à Draco Malefoy, même en ne considérant que son physique, elle ne voit pas ce qu'elles lui trouvent…  
Ses cheveux blonds sont fades, la couleur blonde manque tellement de caractère ; ses yeux bleus n'expriment toujours que du mépris ; sa peau blanche donne l'impression qu'il ne connaît pas la douce chaleur du soleil et son sourire provocateur et hautain dévoile son côté manipulateur…  
Il a plutôt l'air d'un tyran barbare que d'un roi !

En fait, elle n'hésite pas pour le garçon… Harry bien sûr… Il est déjà son prince charmant, il est normal qu'il soit le roi de la soirée !

Mais pour la reine ?

Hermione ne sait pas du tout qui choisir ; elle a du mal à s'occuper de l'allure des filles après ce qu'elle vient de vivre dans les nuages ! En dansant, elle avait l'impression de former un tout avec Harry, qu'ils se complétaient à la perfection… Mais lui, qu'a-t-il ressenti quand elle était dans ses bras ? Rien peut-être…

Comme reine, la préfete des Gryffondors va choisir Cho Chang, elle l'a aperçue et elle doit bien reconnaître que celle-ci est une beauté dans sa longue robe de soie bleu-gris fendue sur le côté gauche et découvrant largement tout son dos… Les petites pinces qu'elle a mises dans ses cheveux pour retenir son chignon sont exactement de même couleur que sa tenue et donnent une petite touche sophistiquée en plus…

C'est décidé, Hermione votera pour Harry et Cho ! Quand elle pense qu'ils danseront peut-être un slow à deux….

Il y a bien du monde qui attend devant Hermione pour aller voter, elle croirait presque qu'ils ont tous choisi le moment où elle a terminé sa danse pour aller élire leurs souverains de la soirée !

Mais ce n'est pas important, Hermione a ainsi le temps de revivre toutes les émotions qu'elle a ressenties quelques instants auparavant… Elle se demande si elle revivra encore cette sérénité, cette échappée dans les nuages… Cela lui a paru si magique, si unique…

Et quand elle s'est séparée de Harry à la fin de la danse et qu'ils se regardaient… Un silence s'est installé mais c'était le plus beau silence du monde ; il n'y avait plus besoin de paroles, leurs regards communiquaient eux-mêmes… Combien de temps avait-elle passé ainsi, à le contempler dans les yeux ? Quelques secondes ? Quelques heures ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle avait perdu toute notion du temps…

Son tour vient enfin de noter les deux noms, ce qu'elle fait rapidement de sa petite écriture avant de retourner pour… affronter Ron !  
Et vu l'air grognon que le rouquin affiche pour l'instant, ça ne va pas être de tout repos !

Hermione arrive enfin près de lui et s'assied en face de son cavalier, prenant immédiatement la parole :  
« Ron… Je suis vraiment désolée pour le slow de tout à l'heure… Tu n'étais pas là et Harry m'a très gentiment demandé de l'accompagner comme nous étions tous les deux seuls… »

« … »

« Ron, je te présente sincèrement toutes mes excuses…. »

« … »

« Il y en aura d'autres de slows… »

En entendant cela, Ron sort enfin de son mutisme pour répondre, acerbe :  
« Oui mais ça, c'était le premier slow et il est de coutume de le danser avec son vrai cavalier ! »

« Ron enfin, tu n'étais pas là ! » essaye de le raisonner Hermione un peu agacée

« Et alors ? Tu es ma cavalière ! Tu es à MOI ! » dit Ron hors de lui

Hermione n'en revient pas de ce qu'elle entend, elle savait les sentiments de Ron à son égard mais tout de même !

« D'accord je suis ta cavalière et j'ai eu tort de danser avec Harry mais je ne suis sûrement pas à toi Ronald Wealsey ! Et que ce soit clair une fois pour toutes, je le ne serai jamais ! » avoue enfin Hermione, le cœur serré de devoir avouer cela

Pendant quelques secondes, un grand silence plane entre eux deux… Ron essaye tant bien que mal d'assimiler l'information qu'il vient de recevoir… Hermione… Elle ne l'aime pas…

Une lueur de tristesse affolée assombrit alors les yeux du rouquin…

« Mais… mais c'est impossible Mione ! »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Je suis désolée Ron mais je t'aime comme un frère… »

« Comme un FRERE ? »

En entendant cela, les yeux de Ron se couvrent de nuages orageux et il éclate de fureur :  
« Mais non, moi je t'aime, je veux que tu sois à moi, rien qu'à MOI ! Tu DOIS m'aimer ! »

« Mais Ron… On ne peut pas obliger à aimer… »

« Si, il faut que tu m'aimes ! C'est impossible que ce ne soit pas le cas, tu ne peux pas ne pas être à moi ! D'ailleurs, si tu ne m'aimais pas, tu n'aurais pas accepté d'être ma cavalière ! Donc tu m'aimes ! »

« Mais enfin Ron, comment comprendras-tu ? Je ne t'aime pas comme toi ! J'ai accepté d'être ta cavalière parce que tu es mon meilleur ami ! »

« C'est ça oui ! Tu acceptes de venir ici avec moi, tu n'arrêtes pas de me sourire quand on danse et puis après, tu me dis ça ? Mais tu sais ce que tu es Hermione Granger ? »

Hermione reste sans voix en entendant cela, comment a-t-il pu croire qu'eux deux… Il lui fait peur en cet instant, il s'est levé et elle étant assise, il la domine largement tandis que ses yeux remplis d'éclair se rapprochent de plus en plus d'elle… Lorsque seulement quelques centimètres séparent leurs visages, Ron lui murmure avec une moue de dégoût :  
« Tu n'es qu'une allumeuse Hermione Granger ! Une allumeuse dont personne ne veut ici ! Personne ne t'aimera jamais ! »

A ces mots, Hermione retrouve ses forces qui l'avaient abandonnée et elle repousse de toutes ses forces son 'meilleur ami' ! Aussitôt, elle court pour le fuir, pour fuir ses paroles…

Elle quitte la salle et se réfugie dans le parc, ses chaussures à la main pour courir plus vite, elle cavale jusqu'à une grande souche d'arbre sèche qui lui sert de banc et là… Là, elle laisse ses larmes ruisseler en silence…

Sans cesse, les paroles de Ron résonnent dans son esprit et elle se dit qu'il a sans doute raison, personne ne l'aimera jamais…  
Tout a été dit entre eux et Hermione a peur d'avoir perdu un meilleur ami…

De longues minutes passent et la source de larmes ne tarit pas, la si élégante danseuse pleure son amitié perdue et son amour sans doute toujours déçu…

Elle n'entend rien des pas qui approchent et elle sursaute quand elle sent une personne qui s'est assise à côté la prendre dans ses bras… L'inconnu passe doucement sa main dans le dos d'Hermione qui se calme peu à peu… Elle ne sait pas à qui appartient ce col de chemise qu'elle vient de tremper par ses larmes mais qui que ce soit, sa présence la réconforte…

Quand elle a enfin retrouvé une certaine sérénité, Hermione se relève légèrement et ses yeux chocolat encore embués croisent des émeraudes…

« Harry… »

« Je suis là Mione… Détends-toi, je suis là pour toi… » dit Harry d'une voix rassurante

Hermione s'assied alors à côté de son désormais seul meilleur ami et appuie sa tête contre son épaule… Ils regardent tous les deux le lac alors que Harry caresse doucement les cheveux d'Hermione.

« Harry… Avec Ron… » commence Hermione sans réussir à continuer, un sanglot lui coupant la voix

« Chuut Mione, je sais déjà, j'arrivais près de notre table et… j'ai tout entendu… »

Des pensées bouillonnent alors dans le cerveau de la préfète ; Harry sait et pourtant il est venu près d'elle… Il ne l'a pas laissé tomber…. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aussi son cœur n'arrête-t-il pas de faire des sauts périlleux ce soir ? La danse puis cette lamentable dispute et maintenant… Une lueur de rêve…

« Tu sais Mione… Ron s'est trompé… » lâche Harry après plusieurs minutes de silence

Hermione ne comprend pas… De quoi parle-t-il donc ? Elle tourne sa tête vers Harry pour lui demander mais n'en a pas le temps…  
Harry pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et murmure, les yeux chargés d'émotions :  
« Il avait tort quand il disait que personne ne t'aimerait ici… »

Le regard d'Hermione reste interrogatif, que veut-il dire ?

Harry regarde Hermione de toutes ses forces, prend doucement sa main et explique, la voix hésitante :  
« Moi je t'aime Mione… Je t'aime depuis toujours et pour toujours… Je t'aime plus que tout et chaque jour davantage… »

Alors, sa main incertaine approche tout doucement le visage d'Hermione du sien, ses mains tendres et fortes à la fois effacent délicatement les traces de larmes et de maquillage qui ont coulé et… un grand bruit se fait entendre derrière eux, les faisant sursauter et reculer !

Ginny apparaît alors, toute excitée :  
« Hé vous deux, venez vite ! Ils vont dire qui sont le roi et la reine ! »

A regrets, Hermione et Harry la suivent donc sans oser se regarder, de peur de s'être trompé…

Enfin, ils gagnent la grande salle au moment même où Dumbledore annonce, manifestement très heureux :  
« Mes chers élèves, j'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le roi et la reine de cette soirée sont… Harry Potter et Hermione Granger ! Félicitations ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclate dans la salle alors qu'Hermione ne sait comment réagir… Elle… Reine du bal… Ce n'est pas possible, il y a dû y avoir une erreur, elle sait bien qu'elle n'est pas belle ! Pourtant ça doit être vrai… De nombreux camarades viennent la voir, la féliciter et lui dire qu'après l'avoir regardée danser avec Harry, ils n'ont pas eu une seule hésitation, ils devaient tous les deux être roi et reine !  
Alors peu à peu, Hermione réalise… Et répond par un sourire timide aux mots que lui adressent les élèves, elle n'ose encore ouvrir la bouche tant sa gorge est serrée d'émotions…

Elle n'arrive pas à rendre à Harry son sourire heureux et le suit machinalement sur la piste de danse pour ce slow qui leur ait dédié…

Mais avant que les premières notes ne retentissent, ils passent tous les deux, main dans la main, devant Dumbledore qui leur pose leur discrète couronne, argent pour Harry et or pour Hermione sur la tête en leur chuchotant :  
« Je suis heureux que ce soit vous les enfants, vous le méritez… » avec un sourire en coin

Ce n'est qu'en entendant cela qu'Hermione comprend vraiment… Les élèves de Poudlard les ont élus, Harry et elle…

Même dans ses rêves, elle n'aurait pu imaginer une telle soirée…

Alors, la belle préfète se met à sourire et cela illumine son visage ; elle en paraît d'autant plus ensorcelante et c'est avec plus d'assurance qu'elle se loge dans les bras de son Prince Charmant pour danser… Une fois encore, elle place sa joue sur l'épaule de Harry et lui tourne légèrement sa tête pour pouvoir parler doucement à l'oreille d'Hermione…

La musique s'égrène et le couple s'en délecte… Ils ont tous les deux l'impression que pour la deuxième fois de leur vie, leur cœur est enfin complet et auréolé d'une couche de bonheur promis…

Ils sont au Paradis, leurs cœurs volent haut dans le ciel et Aphrodite veille sur eux dans une douce mélodie…

Personne ne les a rejoint sur la piste, tous les élèves préférant leur laisser leur slow pour eux…

Depuis plusieurs minutes, les deux amoureux tourbillonnent doucement quand Harry murmure doucement à sa belle :  
« Tu sais Mione… Tu es la reine du bal ce soir mais pour moi tu es la reine de ma vie… Quand tu es ainsi près de moi, je sens que mon cœur a trouvé sa moitié… J'ai besoin de te sentir près de toi… Je t'aime Mione… »

Harry contemple au fond des yeux Hermione qui a relevé son visage, il espère tant y voir la même chose que chez lui… De l'amour…

Il voit le visage de sa Moitié se bouleverser… Elle se mord la lèvre et ses yeux reflètent les sentiments qui agitent son cœur…

La vie est un rêve dont l'amour est l'étoile… songe Hermione en cet instant

« Je t'aime Harry… Pour tout le monde tu es le Survivant… Pour moi tu as toujours été le Prince Charmant… Tu m'as ensorcelé avec le plus doux des sortilèges… Un amour éternel… »

Et tandis que les dernières notes meurent, le couple s'immobilise et leurs lèvres s'unissent tendrement….

FIN

J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé cet OS… Review svp…


End file.
